


Ugly Shirts and Crop Tops

by MarsGem



Series: The Winchester AU [1]
Category: Life of the Party (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 19:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20263450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsGem/pseuds/MarsGem
Summary: I wanted to write Renastra Fluff so I did.





	Ugly Shirts and Crop Tops

“I need to go shopping,” Cassian announced to Astra as they hugged outside Coffee Lab, their favourite independent coffee shop in Winchester. 

Astra stepped back from the hug and raised an eyebrow, “And you want me to come?”

“Yes,” Cassian replied as if was super obvious and Astra was always his first choice for shopping trips (he wasn’t). Cassian turned to walk into Coffee Lab like that was the end of it and Astra did a quick jog to catch up.

“Cass, you never want to go shopping with me,” Astra said, “you said my fashion sense is like I fell out of a charity shop backwards.” Cassian sort of had a point. At that exact moment, Astra was wearing a red, yellow and blue striped shirt with patches that resembled TV static. On top of which he was wearing an 80s shell suit jacket. His shirt was tucked into black skinny jeans and he’d completed the outfit with yellow Not Actually Converse, But Look Like Them shoes. He looked great.

Cassian turned to look back at Astra again and nodded, “Yes,” he said again, “which is why I need your help,” he added before turning back around to go up to the counter, “hey Boblem!” He said cheerfully.

“Hey, how are you both?” Boblem replied in his strong Texan accent.

Astra shuffled closer so he wasn't standing awkwardly far away from the counter, “Hey, I’m pretty good. Cassian. Why do you want _ my _ help?”

Cassian sighed, “Because it’s ugly shirt day tomorrow and I don’t own anything ugly enough.”

“You could have asked to borrow one of my shirts,” Astra suggested. His wardrobe was about 80% shirts that made him look like a dad on holiday, an aesthetic that Astra thoroughly enjoyed. It’d become a bit of a Thing. He often found himself being complimented by strangers for his clothing choices. That or his hair which was long, green and always intricately braided.

“God no,” Cassian laughed, “they’re a little bit too out there. They suit you but I want something a tiny bit more subtle,” he turned back to Boblem who’d been waiting patiently for the two friends to finish chatting. Astra had a feeling he was probably used to it. In fact, most of the Coffee Lab staff were probably.

“Hot chocolate with cream and a black coffee?” Boblem asked before Cassian could speak.

“That’d be grand,” Astra said, reaching across with his card to pay before Cassian swooped in and did it instead. Astra liked to keep their tally even, but Cassian seemed to have a need to pay for their drinks. It was probably something to do with him having a _Real Job_ and Astra being a musician. Astra was pretty popular with a dedicated following online, but he was by no means rich.

The pair walked through the coffee shop over to their favourite table by the window. Astra turned to Cassian again, “Okay, but why?”

“Why what?”

“Why are you joining in on ugly shirt day?”

“Because everyone at work is and I don’t want to be the only one who isn’t,” Cassian explained, “that would be terrible. I figured you’d have a good idea of where we might find something?”

Astra nodded, “Of course I do,” he pulled off his jacket and hung it on the back of the chair, “I’ll take you on my Route.”

“Your route?” Cassian said wryly, “You have a route?”

“Yeah,” Astra nodded, “I hit all the charity shops before I then get a meal deal from Tesco- What?” Cassian was pulling his disgruntled and judgemental face.

“Meal deal? Astra, sweetie, why?”

“I happen to like egg and cress sandwiches,” Astra said defensively.

“But Tesco ones? Really?” Cassian looked so disappointed. Even more disappointed than he had when he’d found out Astra didn’t like coffee.

Astra folded his arms, “There’s nothing wrong with them,”

“I am going to buy you lunch today, I refuse to eat a _ meal deal _ from _ Tesco _.”

* * *

Astra stood outside the changing room in Oxfam waiting for Cassian to try on the shirts he’d picked out for him. Pretty early on in their quest for an ugly shirt, Astra had realised Cassian had no idea what he was doing.

His friend had grown up with middle-class parents who never had any _need_ to buy from a charity shop which somehow meant Cassian didn’t know how to behave in one. The other issue was the shirts Cassian considered “ugly enough” had been one that was an odd shade of pink and another that was denim.

“I look like a clown!” Cassian whined from inside the changing room.

“I’m coming in,” Astra said, knowing Cassian would refuse to come out after announcing he looked like a clown.

Cassian was stood pouting with his arms folded. The shirt he was wearing had large panels of different pastel colours. Astra thought he looked great and not at all clownish, “I like it,” he said.

Cassian turned to the mirror and looked at his reflection a bit more, “I don’t know. I don’t normally wear this many colours at the same time,” he muttered, turning from side to side to make sure he was getting a good look.

“It’s not _ that _ ugly really,” Astra said, “just a little more out there than you’d usually,”

“Understatement of the century,” Cassian replied, “okay, I’ll buy it. Now get out so I can get changed into normal people clothes.”

* * *

It was Astra’s turn to stare awkwardly into the changing room mirror. Cassian had decided they needed to go into Primark so he could get some pretty jewellery to go with the new shirt. They’d been walking through the women’s clothing section towards the accessories when Cassian had gasped and grabbed Astra’s hand, pulling him to the side.

“Hey!” Astra cried.

“You have to try that on!” Cassian declared excitedly, pointing at a yellow top that was definitely a _ crop _top.

“Uh,” Astra just stared at it, “I don’t know Cassian,” he said, reaching for the top to have a closer look.

“You’d look so cute!” Cassian grinned, “Oh please, just try it on.”

And so Astra had reluctantly agreed and taken the top to the changing room.

“Don’t overreact,” he said as he slid the curtain aside so Cassian could see what he looked like. Astra wasn’t normally afraid to show skin, but he was suddenly feeling very self-conscious. Crop tops were something he’d always admired from afar and now he was wearing one he felt a bit different.

Cassian squealed at the sight of Astra then quickly composed himself, “Sorry, but you look _ fabulous _. You’d have to buy it!”

“I’m not sure,” Astra mumbled, looking down at himself, then into one of the mirrors back in his changing room, “you don’t think it makes me look… weird?”

“I would never lie about fashion, Astra,” Cassian said, his voice was deadly serious, “that top was _ destined _ for you.”

Astra laughed despite himself, “Okay, bit dramatic, Cassian."

“Not at all! _ Buy it _,”

The more he looked at his reflection, the more the top was starting to grow on Astra. It wasn’t so bad and he’d been going running recently so he looked good.

“Ren mentioned one time that he thinks guys in crop tops are cute,” Cassian said idly.

Astra spun around to look at Cassian who was looking very coy, “He thinks crop tops are cute?”

“Oh yeah,” Cassian nodded.

“Fine. I’ll get it.”

* * *

A week later Astra was finally going to wear his new crop top. He’d been too shy to even pick it up since getting home that evening. But now the gang was going bowling and Cassian had texted Astra to say he wouldn’t be allowed in his car if he didn’t wear the crop top.

So he didn’t really have a choice in the matter because he couldn't get to the bowling alley on his own.

He stood in front of his floor length mirror looking at his reflection. He’d decided to pair the top with his black and white chequerboard trousers and he had to admit he looked good. It was a pretty out there look, but Astra could pull it off. Or could he? Astra stared at himself feeling more unsure of himself than he had in years.

Just as Astra was trying to decide if he should pretend to be sick, his phone buzzed. It was a message from Cassian.

**Cassian: **I’m here and if you don’t leave your flat in a crop top I will take you back inside and I won’t leave until you put it on.

Then a couple of seconds later he added;

**Cassian:** It’s super cute and you look great in it. Stop worrying.

Astra smiled. Cassian was a bit blunt sometimes, but he had his moments.

“Deep breath,” Astra muttered to himself, “I look good,” he added to his reflection. He did. If anyone else was wearing it he’d compliment them.

**Cassian: **COME ON.

Astra sighed and quickly tugged on a black denim jacket and his yellow Not Actually Converse, But Look Like Them shoes and rushed outside. As Astra ran out, there was a muffled cheer from inside Cassian’s car. His friend approved and that was enough.

“What did I tell you?” Cassian grinned.

* * *

The two of them were the last to arrive, but the other three had already booked a line and were waiting patiently for them to arrive. Except there were four people waiting for them at the lane. As well as Elyse, Sariel and Renard, Boblem from Coffee Lab was there. 

“Hey!” He grinned, “I didn’t know you knew Sariel!”

“Yeah,” Cassian nodded, “we used to work together, how do you know her?”

“We’re neighbours,” Sariel smiled, “Bob and I were chatting last night and offered if he’d like to go bowling with me and my friends.”

“And I said yes, of course!” Boblem finished.

The others were impatient so they were quick to start their game. Astra had got shy in the car so ended up buttoning up his denim jacket, much to Cassian’s dismay. But bowling was making him warm and eventually he gave in and took the jacket off.

Elyse was the first person to notice and, being Elyse, she wolf-whistled, “Damn Astra! You look great!”

Astra blushed and looked at his feet. He never usually got awkward over compliments, but he’d built it up so much that the validation both helped and made him even shyer.

Ren, whose turn it currently was to bowl, turned around to the group to see what Elyse was so excited about, “Nice t-shirt Astra,” he said simply then proceeded to bowl a strike as casually as he’d tie his shoes.

That made Astra blush even harder. He’d been crushing on Ren for weeks now, ever since Elyse had introduced them at her birthday party. He was dark and mysterious and that look really pulled Astra in. 

Afraid that even in the dim light of the bowling alley someone would see his blush, Astra sat down and pulled out his phone to give him an excuse to keep his head down.

Then he felt someone sit next to him. Astra glanced to the side to see Ren’s unmistakable ripped, black jeans and Doc Martens.

“I saw you blushing,” Ren said. Astra felt his face heat up all over again.

“No you didn’t,” Astra said, not looking up, “I’m just hot.”

“Hmm,” Ren hummed suggestively.

“Not like that!” Astra hissed finally looking up to glare at Ren.

“I know,” Ren nodded, “but also like that- oh you’re blushing again.”

Astra buried his face in his hands, he was so embarrassed that his body was betraying his feelings. He’d have to have a work with himself later.

“Elyse let it slip that you like me,” Ren said, nudging his knee into Astra’s, “she’s useless when she’s drunk.”

“Oh my God,” Astra mumbled in his hands. He was trying to will the floor to swallow him up. He couldn’t take any more embarrassment.

“So I figured it’d make sense to ask if you wanted to see a film with me tomorrow,” Ren continued, partly ignore Astra’s gay panic.

Astra pulled his hands from his face, “Huh?”

“I don’t mind which film, then after we could get dinner?”

“Uhm,” Astra squeaked, “yeah, okay, that’d be fun.”

“Cool,” Ren nodded, “it’s a date.”

“Astra! Your go!” Elyse shouted, pulling Astra back to reality.

“Okay!” Astra stood up and just before he could get out of reach, Ren tapped his hand, causing Astra to turn and give him a quizzical look.

“You should wear the crop top,”

**Author's Note:**

> Do I write the date?


End file.
